Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, CHEERING, CROWD - OUTDOOR: SMALL GROUP, AUDIENCE, is also available on the same library. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * America's Funniest Home Videos * Blue's Clues * Camp Lazlo * CatDog * Clarence * College Gameday (Heard only in "300.") * The Dead Zone * Dish Nation (Heard in one episode when Cameron Diaz is announced no longer a virgin.) * Dora the Explorer * ER (Heard only in "Parenthood.") * Ella the Elephant (Heard once in "Lights, Camera, Ella.") * Even Stevens * Family Guy (Heard in "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar," and "Love Thy Trophy.") * Futurama (Heard only in "Three Hundred Big Boys.") * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002 TV Series) * Hey Arnold! * Higglytown Heroes (Heard only in "Higgly Frog Day.") * Invader Zim * KaBlam! (Heard twice in "You'll Love Our Selection!" and "In It to Win It!") * Little Roy (Heard only in "Messy Brekkie.") * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Once Upon A Time * Oswald * Pet Alien * The Proud Family * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard twice in "Travelogue" and "Sammy and Me.") * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2000-2003 TV Series) * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard twice in "Squilliam Returns.") * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "The Bounce Lounge." The part before the whoa only.) * Tom and Jerry Tales * World Series of Blackjack Movies * the Addams Family (2019) * Christmas in Homestead (2016) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Firehouse Dog (2007) * The Flamingo Rising (2001) * Lion (2016) * Next gen (2018) * Trouble (2019) Radio Shows * Adventures in Odyssey * Radiolab (Heard once in "Smile My Ass.") Video Games * MTX Mototrax * Rush 2: Extreme Racing USA * San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing (Heard in a slightly higher pitch.) * San Francisco Rush The Rock: Alcatraz Edition (Heard in a slightly higher pitch.) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * Tony Hawk's Underground * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Commercials/Radio Spots * AARP Foundation - Drive to End Hunger (2017) * AT&T Yahoo - Winter Olympics (2006) * Bud Light - Cedric - Limo / Poodle (2003) * Cricket Wireless * Dannon - Danactive * Mitsubishi (2006) * Nextel - Nascar: Flip (2006) * Old Navy - Spring Break (2004) * Propel Fitness Water (2005) * T-Mobile - The Big 7th (2014) (Heard only at the end.) * Tracfone - Keep What You Buy (2016) * Truth - Crazyworld - The Ingredient Game (2003) Promos * ABC - Extreme Makeover : Home Edition (2006) * The CW - Fall Dare to Defy (2018) * Cartoon Network - Presidents Day 2001 - Parade (2001) & Freakazoid (1997) * FOX - The Simpsons: New Episodes (2018-2019) (The part between the beginning and the whoa.) * Some Disney Channel promo from summer 2003 * ESPN Classic - World's Strongest Man Marathon (2004) * GSN - GSNi (2004) * SEC Network - SEC Nation (2017) * Some promo for The Insider from either 2004 or 2005 Station IDs/TV Specials/Shorts * NBC - Chime In: The Flaming Lips (2008) * Nickelodeon - The Fairly OddParents in the Nutcracker Suite (2002) * Super Bowl's Greatest Commercials (2004) Other Media * ESPN3's coverage of the 2016 United States Disc Golf Championship (Heard for less than 1 second.) Image Gallery Taf 1911.JPG|The Addams Family Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 bandicam 2018-05-05 19-26-48-933.jpg|Blue's Clues Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - OUTDOOR: SMALL CROWD 01 Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links